<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I feel quite open now by crookedspoon, penombrelilas (crookedspoon), 骸骨 (crookedspoon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534141">I feel quite open now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon'>crookedspoon</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas'>penombrelilas (crookedspoon)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/%E9%AA%B8%E9%AA%A8'>骸骨 (crookedspoon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Shall Be the Number [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, Gen, Loss, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/%E9%AA%B8%E9%AA%A8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick muses about loss and the Titans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Shall Be the Number [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/175115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I feel quite open now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for "Titans (TV), Dick Grayson, Something to believe in" at the <a href="https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6656400#cmt6656400">3 Sentence Ficathon</a>. Don't mind me, I just needed an excuse to post something on 2020-02-02.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his struggle to regain his center, Dick has forgotten that the Titans used to stand for something, that they used to be a vision of community, of growing stronger together, of using one's abilities to make a difference - naive ideals that somehow fueled their actions.</p><p>Donna has given her life in service of those ideals, protecting those weaker than her, and leaving a marked absence in her wake; they're all still reeling from the loss.</p><p>Now more than ever, Dick needs to believe in what they stood for - something good has to come out of Donna's death, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from "Wide Receiver" by Mark Halliday.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>